


Communication

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Episode: s04e11 The Hub, F/M, Romance, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are words; you know what you're really saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmandaC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AmandaC).



> Beta-read by Narciscia and Cincoflex. Posted prior to the world premiere of the episode in question (yay for script peeks?). Written for MMOM day 25.

Laura had gone. Not of her own accord - she wouldn't have left with the Cylons without telling you. You had no idea if - when - she'd be home. Gone on a Cylon basestar with renegade Cylons and Baltar. Civil war or not, the thought of Laura with them and without your protection turned your stomach. She can take care of herself: she's done so many times in the past. But she hadn't, then, been aboard an enemy ship with a traitor and very few humans headed who-knew-where for who-knew-what purpose.

You didn't know what she'd do there. Didn't know what _you_ could do, after all that had happened, other than go after her.

In retrospect, she might have wanted you to stay with the fleet and let her handle it, but you had to go after her.

As you told her a long time ago, "It's always been between us."

Now she's here… She is yours and you are hers, no matter what either of you try to say or believe. You can't help but gather her in your arms, hug the breath out of her and tell her how you feel. She's warm in your embrace and so very alive, dispelling the fears you'd held that she wouldn't come back. Her face is buried against your neck, her breath slightly sour and hot against your skin; she's holding you more tightly than you thought she would still have the strength to, but that only makes you more content.

"Missed you."

Not what you mean, or at least not only that, but, as always, you both know what's really being said. It's in your wet eyes, in your smile of welcome and in the way that you hold her as if it could be the last time.

And Laura Roslin can read you, as you can read her, like a book: your mutual language.

You're both masters of verbal avoidance by now, especially her.

"You, too," she tells you, smiling back. Her next words floor you, stated simply and without explanation.

"Love you."

You can't say a word, speechless with emotion, but you're sure she can see how you feel from the way that you're looking at her, although you both already knew it. Instead, when you're able to speak again, it's to say another of the things you both know.

"Well, it's about time."

With that, Laura's back in your arms, as if she never left; suddenly, all is right with the world.

Even if it isn't.


End file.
